


Everyone Is Here!

by CreepypastaHound



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chocobos, Everyone is here! - Freeform, Gen, Hammerhead (Final Fantasy XV), Nintendo References, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-05-07 13:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19210642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepypastaHound/pseuds/CreepypastaHound
Summary: Umbra appears one morning with a mysterious letter for one of the bros, only problem is they don't know who its for.





	Everyone Is Here!

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly because I hope Nintendo invites one of the Chocobros to Smash, if not all four of them.

The tires of the Regalia slowly comes to a crawling stop as the royal vehicle quietly slides up next to the gas pump at Hammerhead.

"Ah man that took forever!" Cries Prompto as he dramatically falls flat on his back with his arms and legs splayed out like a starfish laying behind the Regalia.

"Tell me about it." Grumbles Noctis as he sinks down to the ground beside his friend.

"I told you to refuel the car." Gladiolus rebukes as he leans against the car.

"Hey I just forgot." Noctis fires back.

"Will you two stop fighting. What is done is done, there's no point in this senseless bickering." Ignis says calmly as he climbs out of the car and closing the door "Let this be a teaching moment for the future." He adds as he makes his way into the store to pay for the gas.

Ignis returns moments later with cold bottled drinks for his friends and passes them out earning him a thank you from them.

Nodding Ignis turns his attention to fueling the black car.

As he does this, none of the four seem to notice the black dog who seemingly appears from thin air trotting up to the resting group with a sharp muffled bark.

Looking over and then sitting up quickly Prompto acknowledges the messenger first "Hey it's Umbra!" He calls out "It looks like he has a letter or something." He adds getting to his feet as the dog stops in front of Noctis who takes the letter from the dog.

"So Umbra's paid us a visit?" Ignis questions glancing over his shoulder as he puts the pump away and secures the gas cap before joining his friends.

"What has he brought us?" The polymath asks.

"A letter." Noctis says passing it to Ignis.

"Who do you think it's for?"

"Don't know."

"Does it say where it's from?"

"No, not exactly." A short pause "It lacks information. All it has is this red wax seal. No address, nor who it is addressed too. Its quite frustrating really."

Prompto frowns as he crosses his arms looking at the black messenger "Gee, thanks a lot Umbra." Earning him a sharp bark and a glare from the black dog.

"Just open it. It's gotta mention who it's for on the letter." Gladiolus says.

"You know that for a fact or are you speculating big guy?" Prompto questions.

"Why else would Umbra bring us a letter without an address? It has to be for one of us." Noctis says.

"Maybe perhaps it's from Lady Lunafreya." Ignis questions.

"Then in that case its for me." Both Prompto and Noctis say simultaneously causing them to both look at each other "Why would my fiance be sending you letters?" Noctis questions sounding genuinely confused.

"Dude she's always sent me a letter, ever since I helped Pryna." Prompto boasts.

"Will you two cut it out." Barks Gladiolus as Ignis opens the mysterious envelope and reaches inside removing a card. The card is large, thick, and sturdy yet the card felt soft as cotton beneath his exposed thumb. Just by the look of it Ignis can tell that it is an invitation of some kind for had to send similar cards out on many different kinds of occasions. 

"What's it say Iggy?" Gladiolus asks trying to peer over the slender man's shoulder. Ignis is silent for a moment before his eyes widen however no words leave his lips.

"Specs?" Noctis questions hating that he's being left out of the loop.

"Well, you gonna share with us what it says." Gladiolus asks.

Ignis clears his throat and pushes up his glasses "Ah, right. Apologies." He says before lifting the card up just enough so he can comfortably read what the invite says.

_**Congratulations,** _

_**Dear reader seeing as how you are reading this we, the people of Nintendo and the S.S.B. inc. are proud to announce that you have been selected to take part in the world wide tournament.** _

_**The Super Smash Brothers Ultimate Tournament. There you'll be competing with the strongest of the strong and the bravest of the brave.** _

_**You'll go head to head with the pros and newcomers alike. You'll be given room and board at the Smash Bros Mansion and three square meals a day.**_

_**We hope you accept and we look forward to you joining the battle.** _

_**Sponsored by The Roost, The Pokémon Center, Square Enix Café, Mario Kart TV, Malo Mart, Balloon Trip Internationals, and Arwing Air.**_

****Once Ignis finished he looks towards his friends searching their faces for their expressions.

Prompto stood with his eyes wide and mouth open the look of utter disbelief decorates his face.

Noctis' eyes are shining as a wide grin plays on his lips. His body buzzing with excitement. It's clear to Ignis that this is something that Noctis is excited to attend, most likely this tournament is the same as the Assassin's Festival.

As for Gladiolus, he seemed the least uninterested almost bored and Ignis knew it had to do with the fact that Gladiolus isn't as interested in videogames as the younger boys are. Yes, he does play King's Knight with them and he does seem to enjoy playing with them but if the oldest had a choice between gaming and a good book the oldest would chose a book.

Even Ignis would choose a book over a videogame, however unlike Gladiolus Ignis will pick up a game every now and then. He does enjoy getting lost in their stories and escaping into the new and exciting worlds and taking on different roles just as much as Noctis and Prompto does.

And to be honest he kinda hopes that this invite is for him.

"Oh. Em. Gee. Like how cool is that!" Prompto pipes excitedly.

"Quite. But I still can't quite figure out who it's for." Ignis says flipping the invite over to other side hoping to see any indication of who gets it, there is none.

"Well obviously its for me." Noctis says sounding absolutely positive.

"Wha-wait, why do you get it!?" Cries Prompto.

"Cuz I'm the prince." Noctis says sounding as if he couldn't believe that his friend had actually asked that.

"That doesn't mean anything!" Whines Prompto "If anything that makes the whole thing unfair." The photog complains.

"Benefits of being a prince." Noctis says coolly.

"No fair, you got to do so much already by yourself without us!" Prompto cries.

"What? No, that's not true. We done things together." Noctis says quickly "What about the Assassin's Festival? Or that thing we did with Y'jhimei? Oh Sarah?" the prince adds.

"I mean yeah, the Assassins Festival was fun in all but Loqi ruined the fun." Prompto griped 

"Y'jhimei, despite being an interesting woman had also been a pain in my side. Granted she had blessed you with a new summon...." Ignis frowns "I didn't appreciate her endangering your life by having you climb, balance, and tightrope your way to that crate." Ignis spits out his voice shaking with the memory.

"I swear I found several strands of white hair because of here." Ignis adds.

"And you wanna tell us who this Sarah is?" Gladiolus asks crossing his arms.

Noctis opens his mouth before quickly closing it realizing how hard it will be trying to explain the bizzare things he encountered in the world that was full of cute yet bothersome aliens and a enemy that sounded scary but was fairly easy to destroy with Sarah's help. 

He could explain that but he quickly realizes that this will be used against him.

"You say that like I always go out and do fun things without you guys." Noctis snaps ignoring Gladiolus' questions.

"But you do." Gladiolus says "Makes my job a whole lot harder."

"Oh yeah, prove it. You each get to name a place that I had gone to and that you three weren't apart of."

"You certain of this your Highness?"

"Yeah, Prompto you first."

Prompto nods "What about the Moogle Chocobo Festival?" The blonde says.

Noctis sighs dramatically.

"You're still on that?" 

Noctis knew that Prompto was going to bring up the festival. The blonde wasn't one to hold grudges but having learned that his so called _best friend_ had gone to a event, the Moogle Chocobo Festival, that he and Noctis had talked about going but they never had the chance. So you can imagine the upset and the utter look of betrayal on the blonde's face when he seen Noctis with festive shirt and hat. 

"Yeah dude! We both were planing on going to that thing together." Prompto whines.

"Well, if it makes anything better, it wasn't that great." Noctis says sounding bored.

"Wasn't so great? Dude the whole festival sounds great!" Prompto argues "And what makes it so great is one word, chocobos. CHO-CO-BOS! Chocobos Noct." Prompto repeats.

"Yeah yeah, I heard you." Noctis sighs "And that's just one." 

"Nah, it ain't one. Cuz I got one too." Gladiolus says speaking up causing Noctis to look at him.

"Guess you forgot that you got invited to Tekken 7." Gladiolus grumbles clearly irritated by the idea that the prince, the lazy sleeping in till noon fishing all day videogame playing prince of naps had gotten the invite instead of him.

"Hey, no you can't use that against me. Lars had invited me, he just thought it would be fun to hang out." The prince tries to explain.

"I ain't buying that. I know for a fact that Lars knows you are not one to take part in somethin' like Tekken. So why the heck would you get to take part in something like that." Gladiolus rumbles.

It wasn't that he was angry that Noctis got to go, it was that he was jealous that he got to go instead of him. Thing is Gladiolus wished it was him that got to take part in Tekken, he always wanted to take part in it ever since he was a little boy.

To take part in something that'll show the world the true strength of the king's Shield. To take part in a tournament that is solely based on brute strength and sheer power was just something exciting and thrilling to the young man.

So you can only imagine how excited Gladiolus was when he learned that the tournament was coming to Duscae he was wanting to try out until Noctis had gotten the slot.

Not wanting to outshine his friend Gladiolus stepped back.

"I don't know. I guess that's something Lars thought I would enjoy." Noctis says.

"Right." Gladiolus grumbles.

Noctis huffs before looking at Ignis who quickly looks away pushing up his glasses and clears his throat.  

"You too!?" Noctis nearly cries looking bewildered.

Ignis clears his throat "Well as much as I would like to say that I am unaffected by you getting the chance to go to new lands it is a bit unfair that you got to go to Eorzea. I can only imagine the kinds of herbs and spices they have there...all those undiscovered recipes...such a pity." Ignis says in a tone that he has used many times in their youth to guilt his prince.

Ignis isn't the type to get jealous but having learned that his prince, his friend, his brother had left him behind to go on some special quest of his own to another land you can imagine the Ignis version of the cold shoulder Noctis had been greeted with when he got back.

Noctis has relucantly eaten so many of the vegetables as an apology to Ignis that he deserves a award saying 'Most Veggies Eaten'.

"Anything else?" Noctis questions.

"Dissidia." The other three say simultaneously.

"Like, how can you have a Final Fantasy all star game and not have us join? I mean Ardyn wasn't invited either." Prompto gripes.

"Indeed."

"Well to be fair it was just the main heroes and villains." Noctis says trying to justify him being picked.

"Care to run that by me again." Threatens Gladiolus.

"I beg your pardon!?" Ignis sounding offended.

"Not cool dude, we are just as much main heroes as you are." Prompto says putting his hands on his belt.

"And frankly, dare I say it. Ardyn is a worthy villain." Ignis adds.

"Don't let Sephiroth hear you say that." Gladiolus murmurs.

"Look lets just drop all that okay. The real problem right now is, who gets the Smash Bros invite." Noctis says.

None of the boys say anything at first not for a good five minuets.

"Well...I don't really know if I'll be a good fit. Not to mention they already got a lot of gunner characters, and frankly I don't think I stand a chance against Bayonetta." Prompto says.

"Well to be fair they have a whole lot of guys with swords. What's one more gunner?" Noctis asks.

"I honestly would like to give it shot." Gladiolus says crossing his arms.

"As would I." The polymath says with a nod.

 _'The Six knows I need to take all my pent up anger out on something.'_ Ignis mumbles under his breath.

"And I would like to join." Noctis says crossing his arms.

"Well as you would know you won't be the only royalty there. Princes, Princesses, and Kings will be there." Ignis says.

"Yeah yeah I know." Noctis grumbles shaking his head "We still need to figure out who gets to go though."

"Easy, we all go but like make it a race, ya'know?" Prompto says snapping his fingers.

Gladiolus raises his eyebrows in understanding as a wide smile plays on his lips "I get it the winner takes the Smash Bros spot and the losers gotta kick rocks." 

"Well if that's how we're doing this-!" Noctis says hoping into the Regalia and starts her engine "Then I have no doubt I'll get first with my dad's car!" Noctis shouts and he tears out of the gas station, onto the street and down the road. He didn't see the hand gesture Ignis holds up to get him to stop and wait. 

"No fair! We ain't got cars you big cheater." Cries Prompto as he pulls out the chocobo whistle and blows it summoning their chocobos.

"No use in crying." Gladiolus says as he mounts his pink chocobo "Just pray the princess gets tired and pulls over for a nap." Gladiolus says thrashing the reins and he and his bird take off, and like Noctis the oldest ignores the wait gesture Ignis throws up to get the Shield to wait.

Prompto sighs knowing that he has most likely lost the race "Still wanna give it a go buddy?" Prompto asks his blood red chocobo who gives him a happy chirp in response "I'll take that as a yes." Prompto says smiling. He climbs onto his bird when he is suddenly stopped by Ignis "Prompto a moment." He starts to say.

"Don't worry, I'll be safe Iggy." Prompto says before sending the bird forward leaving Ignis behind.

Watching as his friends fade into the distance Ignis sighs exasperated "I was going to say we don't even know where the Mansion is. And secondly we all should've stayed together." Ignis grumbles to his chocobo as he climbs onto it's back "But what do I know? I'm just the advisor, the one everyone turns to when things go awry." Grumbles the young advisor as he follows after his friends.

Once Ignis is a good distance away from Hammerhead, Ardyn steps forth and grins "A tournament you say, how exciting. I wonder if they take uninvited guests." He says "It has been sometime since I seen my dear old friend Ganondorf...I wonder how he's been." Ardyn smiles.

"I think I'll pay him and dear Noctis a visit." Ardyn says as he adjusts his hat and vanishes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Heck, why not (Wynaut!) All four of them in the trailer for The Hero it showed him and his friends as playable sooooo.....
> 
> Where's the Chocobros invite Nintendo  
> /(´>ω<｀)\


End file.
